


Pretend/Remember

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Brain Injury, Brain Trauma!Jim, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembered being human, being able to think and breath and he remembered a time when he wasn’t constantly crying.</p><p>He remembered being able to take care of himself, he remembered a time before bandages to keep his thoughts from spilling out of the hole in his head and time before Tiger and time before hopelessness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend/Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the drawing by raaawrbin http://raaawrbin.tumblr.com/post/20066748968/lollipop

Jim remembered.

He remembered being human, being able to think and breath and he remembered a time when he wasn’t constantly crying.

He remembered being able to take care of himself, he remembered a time before bandages to keep his thoughts from spilling out of the hole in his head and time before Tiger and time before hopelessness.

He used to be a King. Greater than the Kings in the stories that Tiger read to him. He remembered once standing somewhere high and looking down on the city and nearly jumping before he remembered it was all his.

But then there was the Dark Man and nothing was his anymore and he did something horrible to himself, but he can’t quite remember what.

And Jim remembered, but not really. He pretended he did, but all he knew was fragments.

—-

Sebastian liked pretending.

He’d dress Jim up in on of his old suits and drag him into the living room and make him kneel in the middle of the floor.

It was terrifying the first time. He had been afraid that Jim might cry or fall back into his former self and scold Sebastian but he didn’t. Then again, maybe Sebastian was hoping that might happen instead of fearing it.

Jim would just stare and take it, not even getting hard from it, though Sebastian tried stimulating him.

—-

Tiger is dressing him. He knows what this means and he wants to say stop, if only to demonstrate the fact that he can (he knows how to properly say seven word; Tiger, hungry, thirsty, tired, hurt, stop, please). He can tell Tiger what he wants but Tiger won’t understand him.

He doesn’t ask Tiger to stop because when he dresses Jim up Tiger smiles sometimes.

Jim doesn’t like how the suits feel, they’re itchy and they make him sad and they make him want to scream because they remind him of who he used to be.

The carpet under his knees is rough and hard and uncomfortable. It’s making his knees sore.

Tiger is towering over him, like a monster who will pick you up and dangle you over his mouth until you promise your soul to him.

Tiger’s hands are in his hair, twisting and pulling and making his scalp sore.

Jim is looking up at him, Tiger’s eyes are dark. Jim is ignoring the bulge in Tiger’s jeans until Tiger reaches down and unbuttons his pants, taking his swollen cock in his hand.

Jim knew what he was expected to do, but he didn’t want to.

Sebastian brushed his cock along Jim’s lips and Jim opened his mouth slightly.

“Jimmy,” Tiger huffed and Jim hated it when Tiger called him that it made him feel like a child, but that’s what he really was wasn’t it? A child. Helpless and dumb. “Jimmy, it’s not that bad. Pretend it’s a lollie. You like lollies, don’t you?”

If Jim said no Tiger might not bring him anymore in the future so he obediently started sucking Tiger’s prick, not completely aware what he was doing it but hating it all the same.

—-

Sebastian always hated himself afterwards, come dripping down Jim’s chin and sometimes face and how helpless he was. He looked strange in the suits now, rather than the demon he used to be.

So he picked Jim up and carried him back to the bed, stripping off his suit and cleaning Jim’s face off with a towel.

Sebastian slept next to Jim that night and promised himself he wouldn’t do that ever again, though he knew it was a lie.


End file.
